Inefable
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: A pesar de que Levy vive con la cabeza hundida en libros de fantasía, está lejos de ser una chica ingenua. Al menos hasta que una noche, de manera impredecible y casi cómica, tiene un sueño rarísimo. / One-shot Gajevy.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Sin embargo, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.**

 **Notas:** GAJEVY ES CANON Y LA REPUTA QUE LO PARIÓ *canta como barrabrava*. Fluff y cosas cursis.

* * *

 **Inefable.**

 _Gajevy._

* * *

A pesar de que Levy vive con la cabeza hundida en libros de fantasía, está lejos de ser una chica ingenua.

Así como la ves, pequeña (muy pequeña), con el cabello revoltoso de un azul vibrante y la nariz llena de pequeñas pecas apenas visibles, es la chica más sencilla que podrías llegar a conocer. Levy es consciente de ello, y no le molesta. Ella piensa que la sencillez, contrario a ser un defecto, es la palabra que le ayuda a pasar desapercibida que es lo que, al final del día, Levy encuentra más fácil. Claro, podría ser como Lucy, que emana luz y energía como un sol encendido, o como Erza y con una mirada doblegar hasta las almas más fuertes, pero por supuesto, aquello requeriría que se coloque frente a todos y exponga su pequeño cuerpo a opiniones ajenas.

Levy se ve a sí misma diminuta. Como una motita de polvo volando entre páginas antiguas de libros sabios con mil historias que contar y que lo han visto todo. Le gusta esa idea, la de permanecer en su pequeño gran mundo ajena a las cosas negativas que caen de las bocas de las personas a borbotones como agua de catarata. Y eso no significa que sea esquiva o viva en una nube de nada, simplemente, Levy piensa que viviendo una existencia sencilla, no hay chances de que se equivoque.

Y así, en aquella simpleza que atesora, rodeándola con sus bracitos, Levy resuelve que la vida tiene pocas reglas y éstas, una vez que las aceptas, te guían a transitar días tranquilos como tardecitas calurosas de verano. En primer lugar, cosas como el destino, el amor a primera vista o el karma, no existen. La vida es una cadena de hechos que aleatoriamente caen uno frente al otro, no hay tal cosa mística como enamorarse de alguien sólo por verle, no es posible recibir un castigo divino por alguna maldad que hayas hecho. Levy piensa que si cosas como ésa fueran ciertas, no habría tantas personas malas en el mundo, y sí las hay, vaya que las hay.

En segundo lugar, mientras más realista seas, menos te joderán las cosas desagradables que te pasen.

Levy está convencida de ello, al menos hasta que una noche, de manera impredecible y casi cómica, tiene un sueño rarísimo.

En una primera instancia intenta no pensar demasiado en ello, evita darle muchas vueltas. "Es sólo un sueño", se repite, "no tiene ninguna influencia real". Pero es que los ojos que ha visto, joder, se mantienen constantes en su memoria como un reflejo malicioso de todas las cosas en las que decide no creer. La cabellera negra se ondula en el viento, larga, muy larga y despeinada. No recuerda el contexto, la situación en la que se encuentran. Pero el hombre de ojos de acero voltea y le mira de tal manera que parece querer despertarle a la fuerza. Naturalmente, así fue. Repentino e inconcluso, semejante a ésas lluvias de primavera que comienzan cuando es media tarde y nunca te das cuenta de que ya han acabado y ha salido el sol. Sin embargo, para Levy no había salido el sol. Más bien se siente en una nebulosa gris que le llena de inquietud y principalmente, una desagradable sensación de estar equivocada.

* * *

Eventualmente Levy lo supera. O al menos eso se fuerza a creer. Ha pasado un día y nada en su vida ha cambiado, como para confirmar que se ha tratado de una premonición o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de cantar victoria, algo extremadamente curioso sucede.

Levy se ajusta las gafas, se las quita y las limpia, se las coloca de vuelta. Vuelve a quitárselas y revisa los cristales, a lo mejor están rotos. Se los coloca una vez más. No. Realmente está allí.

Se medio-esconde detrás del gigantesco libro que ha estado leyendo sobre historia de música de jazz y se pregunta qué carajos hace un tipo como ése en la biblioteca. No es que sea lo primero que se le viene a la mente cuando le ve, pero es algo digno a mencionar porque su apariencia es tan… ¿desordenada? ¿Salvaje? No sabe cómo catalogarlo sin que suene cursi. Es como un remolino de malas palabras y olor a cigarro, básicamente.

Por supuesto —de todos modos— que lo que más le ha llamado la atención, hasta el punto de dejarle sin habla, es que es exactamente igual al hombre que ha visto en sus sueños.

Levy intenta negarlo. Pretender que no es así. Pero allí están, los ojos oscuros como dos carboncillos a punto de encenderse, el pelo larguísimo y enmarcando sus fuertes facciones. Su altura considerable, y sus músculos, y sus tatuajes, y sus piercings y el corazón le está latiendo a mil por hora.

Levy vuelve los ojos al libro, ajusta los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y recita en voz baja las palabras como forzándose a procesarlas. Por supuesto nada entra realmente a su cabeza, ocupada en buscar una respuesta coherente a qué hace en plena biblioteca, el tipo que ha visto en su sueño. No tiene modo de saber que, en algún momento, se ha acercado y está parado frente a ella. No hasta que oye un carraspeo llamando su atención.

—Oye, enana, necesito ese libro.

No sabe cómo reaccionar. Alza la vista y le mira desencajada. ¿Ha escuchado bien? ¿Le ha llamado enana? Siente un subidón de energía y coraje y se levanta con todas las intenciones de hacerle frente. Sin embargo, siente un baldazo de agua fría caerle en la cabeza cuando se percata de que, de hecho, hay una diferencia de estaturas bastante prominente entre ambos.

Levy vuelve a sentarse como pretendiendo que no ha perdido su dignidad, se quita las gafas y pronuncia un simple y escueto "yo estoy usándolo".

—No me digas, por eso te digo que lo necesito —claramente lo que oye en su voz es burla—. Así que apresúrate que me lo llevo hoy.

—Vas a tener que esperar —le contesta de pronto, interrumpiendo la media vuelta que pegaba el desconocido con las intenciones de marcharse.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije, vas a tener que esperar.

Levy no sabe qué va a suceder después. La manera en la que el desconocido aspira aire y le mira como escéptico de la osadía de una chica tan pequeña, le incomoda pero de algún modo, no le produce miedo. La sonrisa que se dibuja entre sus labios finos es tan súbita y amplia que Levy cree que se trata de otra persona. De repente la descarga en ésa mirada se hace presente una vez más, atravesando su corazón y casi deteniéndolo por un segundo. Ahora Levy está segura de que es él, y por alguna razón, siente que él también lo sabe. Es consciente de que hay algo extraño flotando entre ellos, como los restos de una estrella fugaz que se funden en las puntas de sus dedos, forjando algo delgado, como un hilo casi transparente, pero que está allí.

—Levy.

—Gajeel.

El unísono de sus voces desgarra el inesperado silencio y se miran fijo a los ojos, como encontrando las respuestas a mil incógnitas que nunca creyeron querer resolver.

Es casi absurdo, casi mágico. Se deja llevar, como hundiéndose en una profunda ola que siempre ha estado destinada a traerle aquí, a este preciso instante.

Y Levy se da cuenta de que las reglas en las que creía no valen nada, principalmente una: la vida es difícil de explicar.

 **.**

* * *

 **Hellooooo. Traigo un pequeño shot en celebración del último capítulo del manga. El Gajevy finalmente es confirmado canon (que ya todos los sabíamos, pero que sea oficial se siente genial), así que como ando con los feels me parecía una buena ocasión para ponerme a escribir después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.**

 **Esto salió de un tirón, así que si ven algún errorcillo me gustaría que me lo mencionen. ¡Espero que les agrade! Los comentarios son bien recibidos~**

 **Saludos~**


End file.
